


I need your "help"

by lazy_af_fox



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_af_fox/pseuds/lazy_af_fox
Summary: Nathan calls Y/N over to ask for her help with a case but it soon becomes obvious the reason was something entirely different...





	I need your "help"

It was one thing that Nathan asked you to go over to his place in the middle of the night, but opening the door wearing only his underwear was something entirely different. It wasn’t fair and the sight made you gulp loudly.

There was no reason to deny that his body was a piece of art, a real masterpiece, even though his left arm was entirely made of metal. In fact, that small detail only made him look better, more badass. For some reason it was enough to turn you into some stupid schoolgirl who was just standing there, staring at him rather impolitely.

“Why are you looking at me like this?” he asked as you walked inside his apartment.

“You should put on a shirt or something because this,” you said, stopping in the living room to point at his upper body, “is distracting.” But Nathan didn’t seem to care as he only smirked at you in response. “Alright, then don’t do it. Whatever. So what am I getting myself into this time?”

Without hesitation he picked up a file from the coffee table and handed it to you. As you opened it to take a look at what was inside, he began to explain the case. “His name is Joseph Coleman. In less than a week this guy will do something I can’t let happen so he’s my next target.”

Once you closed the file you threw it back on the table. “And you need my help because?” you asked with raised eyebrows.

“Because I need backup.”

“Based on this file it’s safe to say we both know you don’t, Nathan. This guy’s a loser, nothing more but some petty criminal, I’m surprised you even pay attention to him,” you pointed out. “So what’s the real reason? Why did you call me here?”

Nathan let out a long, frustrated sigh at this. “Can’t I just ask you to help me without finding myself in the middle of an interrogation?”

“This isn’t an interrogation, I just asked you a simple question,” you said with a nonchalant shrug.

Without answering he turned around and went to the bedroom, disappearing for long minutes before you finally decided to follow him. You didn’t want him to get away with this because you were sure he was hiding something from you.

Inside he was putting his weapons away from the bed, placing them on a table in the corner without paying attention to you. This was something he could’ve done after you left so you didn’t really understand why he chose to do it right now.

As you watched him you tried to decide whether or not to talk to him, but in the end you came to the conclusion that giving him some time would be the best choice. Long minutes passed in silence and it occurred to you that maybe his silence was a sign that you were supposed to leave.

Letting out a sigh, you nodded. “Alright, I’ll go now. Call me when you really need me.”

But just as you turned around to leave, he suddenly spoke up. “Maybe I just want you to be around every now and then,” he admitted as he grabbed your hand to turn you back to face him.

“Why?”

“Because you’re good,” he replied, letting go of your hand. “I like your abilities.”

This couldn’t be the only explanation. Your instincts told you there was more into this story. “And?”

“And maybe I need you.”

“In what sense?” you asked, though a part of you already knew the answer based on the way he was looking at you.

Long seconds passed in heavy silence which made your heart beat faster from anticipation. And then he put a hand on your back to pull you closer, his face being only inches away from his as he waited to see your reaction. When your lips parted, clearly inviting him to make a move, he leaned closer to kiss you. “Does this answer your question?” he asked quietly with a smile once he pulled away.

“It does,” you replied hoarsely.

“I don’t want to force you into this.”

“You don’t have to.” Without thinking much you took off your shirt, throwing it on the floor. He quickly began to help you by unhooking and removing your bra before moving on to unbutton your jeans. “Let me guess, you put away your weapons because you hoped I would say yes,” you told him before you got rid of your jeans too.

Nathan laughed as he ran his fingertips down your spine, kissing you again when you arched your back in response to his touch. “Maybe,” he then admitted to you.

When he briefly let you go you kissed his jaw, your lips slowly moving down his throat and chest as your eyes were fixed on his face. You hooked your fingers under the material of his underwear, slowly pulling it down and you kneeled in front of him. You slowed down when your lips reached his abdomen, and you gently ran your fingers over his Adonis belt, enjoying the anticipation that made your heart race.

“Y/N, stop,” he suddenly told you as he buried his hand in your hair.

“Why?”

“Just lie down on the bed.”

You didn’t question him; you did as you were told, climbing in bed with your eyes on him the whole time. “You’ve ruined my fun,” you informed him as you pouted, hoping he would realize his mistake right away.

But he didn’t seem to be bothered as he smiled at you. “Believe me, this will be fun, too,” he said and kneeled on the bed next to you, his metal hand moving very slowly up from your knee to your inner thigh.

“Dammit!”

“Cold?” he asked and only laughed a little when you nodded in response. “They’ll warm up inside you in no time,” he assured you before gently kissing your lips and pushing his fingers inside you.

You bit back a moan when you felt his finger enter your body, but you couldn’t deny that you loved it. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” You asked him, earning an almost boyish smile in response. “I hate you so much.”

Nathan kissed you again, his fingers moving in and out of you as he said, “That’s not what your body tells me.”

And he was right. You loved what he was doing to you and you even spread your legs wider to give him better access. Your body was ready for more, you were already yearning for him, and a part of you already wished he’d just stopped to take you in any way he wanted. Nathan probably realized what you wanted because he suddenly stopped and raised his hand to your face, offering you his fingers to lick them.

While you did what he wanted, he repositioned himself to be on top of you, but for your surprise he didn’t do more than that. “What are you waiting for?” you asked him with a confused look on your face. “Nathan, I swear to God, if you stop, I’ll electrocute you to death right here and right now.”

“Oh, no, don’t worry, I won’t stop,” he assured you as he touched and kissed your breasts, taking his time apparently. You were sure he knew how much you wanted him and kept you waiting on purpose. It was evil, and a part of you wanted to hate him for this, but you simply couldn’t. Then, finally, he moved back to kiss you again. “Ready?”

“I’ve been for a while now,” you told him with a smile.

And after long minutes of waiting you had him inside you, exactly where and how you wanted. The feeling of him thrusting you so hard drove you close to the edge soon and you dag your fingertips deep into the skin on his back as you tried to bite back your screams. “Please, just don’t stop,” you whispered in his ear before he silenced you with a kiss.

You couldn’t remember the last time you came so hard. He didn’t pull out right away when he came, but in the heat of the moment you couldn’t care less about it. The only thing you noticed was the way electricity sparkled around your fingertips for which you had to apologize since you couldn’t really control it. Not in this situation, that is.

“Can you stay here all night?” he suddenly asked you as he kissed your neck.

“If it means I’ll get another round of this, I can stay as long as you want me to,” you informed him with a playful smile.


End file.
